


I Just Want To Shower

by BumbleeBeeBaby



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, I Don't Even Know, Multi, Non-Canon Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 20:47:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10839156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BumbleeBeeBaby/pseuds/BumbleeBeeBaby
Summary: What would have happened if the RFA had all gone back to Jumin's after the party?





	I Just Want To Shower

**Author's Note:**

> They've been drinking. They are tired. MC is a mischievous girl.

“I'm going to take a shower,” MC announced as she pushed to her feet from the sumptuous couch that graced the living room of Jumin's penthouse. She teetered a little in her high heels, tipsy.

The RFA had gathered there after the party, but the evenings events had started to wear on her. Not to mention she rapidly felt the champagne she'd consumed catching up with her. She wanted to shower and climb into the bed in the room she'd been staying in and fall asleep.

Yoosung looked panicked.  
“Now?” the blonde exclaimed. “With all of us here? With all of us...?”

MC giggled, Jumin smirked, Zen and Seven shouted with laughter, V chuckled taking another drink of scotch, Jaehee looked scandalized, and Saeran looked amused and bored at the same time.

“I thought I'd start off alone and then see where the night takes me,” MC answered flippantly with a smile, clearly kidding.

“This is why you're my favorite,” Seven said with a cackle. His favorite what was yet to be determined.

“But you'll be...” Yoosung gulped, “You'll be naked.”

MC pulled pins from her hair releasing the silky waves down her back.  
Jumin got a refill and Zen prayed the beast wasn't about to make an appearance.

“Well, that is usually how it's done,” She said agreeably, removing her jewelry.

“What if you fall?” Yoosung demanded. “You'd be naked and in need of help.”

MC resisted the urge to point out that she showered every day and had not once needed help.  
A smile played on her lips.

“Send in V. He's nearly blind,” she giggled. “And I'll make sure it's really steamy in there, in case.”  
Yoosung looked frantic glancing to V and back to MC several times.

She couldn't stop now.  
“And if you think he might need help, because I might be all wet and slippery, just blindfold Jumin with his tie and send him on in too.”

Seven choked on his soda then, Jaehee being helpful and pounded him on the back.

“That's a great plan,” V said, “Really solid.”

“Safety first,” Jumin replied, a whisper of a smile on his lips.

MC sighed and put her finger to her lip as if deep in thought.  
“Zen can stand at the shower door with the hospital on speed dial,” she said thoughtfully. “Seven and Saeran should be nearby as well, yanno in case of intruders.”

She proceeded to pull the side zip of her dress open.

“We can get you a lifeguard uniform and a whistle and you can get just get in with me.”

She let the dress slip from her shoulders, pooling around her feet. She stood, wearing nothing but a lacy black bra and panties, thigh high, sheer stockings, and her high heels.  
She quirked the side of her mouth up in a small, satisfied grin, and walked out of the dress, patting Yoosung on the head on her way to the bathroom.

“Definitely my favorite,” Seven muttered.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not even sorry.


End file.
